Forbidden Love
by Kurai Satsuki
Summary: Warning: Fem ciel, typo(s), ooc, adegan dewasa dan sebagainya. Author gak pinter bikin summary jadi langsung baca aja
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Sebastian x fem Ciel

Rated: M

Warning: Typo(s), ooc(maybe?), Lemon lemonan, fem ciel

Kuroshitsuji belong Yana Toboso-sensei.

Happy reading

Don't like don't read

Kegelapan malam menghiasi kota London. Dan sebuah suara atau lebih tepatnya suara desahan yang berasal dari sebuah jendela apartemen memecah keheningan malam hari.

"S-sebastian… aku mencintaimu…" desah gadis berambut biru grayish mencengkram lengan pemuda berambut raven yang bernama Sebastian, erat-erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Ciel…" suara baritone milik Sebastian terdengar begitu seksi ditelinga sang gadis.

Saat ini pemuda berambut raven itu sedang mencium bibir ranum milik kekasihnya dengan ganas dan penuh nafsu. Sementara Ciel membalas ciuman itu tak kalah ganas. Dan terjadilah pertarungan antara lidah Sebastian dan Ciel didalam mulut sang gadis.

Beberapa menit setelah mereka cukup lama berciuman dengan ganasnya, akhirnya ciuman itu harus berakhir dikarenakan Ciel yang mulai kehabisan nafas.

Wajah manis gadis berambut kelabu ini merah padam, entah karena malu atau karena kehabisan nafas.

"Sebastian…" kali ini Ciel memanggil nama Sebastian setelah nafasnya kembali stabil.

Sementara yang dipanggil pun menatap gadis yang ia cintai tersebut. "Ada apa Ciel? Apa aku terlalu ganas tadi?" tanya Sebastian

Ciel menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, lalu menjawab "Kita… kita sudah pacaran 2 tahun, dan…" Ciel tampak ragu untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Sebastian menatap Ciel dengan raut bertanya-tanya, "Dan?"

"Kita… kita tidak pernah melakukan 'itu'?" Ciel tampak ragu lalu bertanya dengan cepat. Sebastian langsung tersenyum penuh arti, setelah mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin melakukan 'itu'?" Sebastian balik bertanya dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Wajah Ciel sudah gelap, sembari menunduk ia menjawab "Aku hanya ingin merasakannya"

Dan itu membuat Sebastian tertawa pelan. Alasan yang benar-benar konyol, pikir Sebastian. Ia tau, Ciel memang polos. Tapi bukan berarti, dia harus melakukan 'itu' sebelum ia menikah'kan?

"Tapi Ciel… Kau yakin ingin melakukannya?" tanya Sebastian dengan tatapan cemas.

Dilubuk hati yang paling dalam, sebenarnya Sebastian juga ingin melakukan 'itu' terhadap Ciel. Apalagi, karena cintanya yang terlalu besar kepada Ciel. Tapi ia menahan semua itu demi menjaga 'kesucian' Ciel.

Ciel mengangguk pelan, dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

"Aku pernah mendengar, orang akan melakukan 'itu' dengan orang yang mereka cintai. Dan, aku ingin melakukannya denganmu" jawab Ciel dengan nada polosnya. Tanpa mengetahui arti dari ucapannya tersebut.

Sebastian menyeringai lebar, layaknya iblis yang telah mendapatkan jiwa yang akan ia mangsa.

"Baiklah, jika itu keinginanmu, my dear"

Sebastian langsung merengkuh tubuh Ciel kedalam pelukannya. Dan ia langsung menutkan bibirnya ke bibir Ciel, tanpa mempersilahkan Ciel untuk mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu.

Lidah Sebastian dengan mudahnya menerobos bibir Ciel, dan kedua lidah mereka pun kembali bergulat dengan ganasnya. Sementara itu Ciel hanya bisa pasrah, atau bisa dibilang ia menikmatinya.

Beberapa menit mereka berciuman, Ciel terpaksa menggigit bibir Sebastian agar pemuda itu melepas ciuman ganas mereka.

Dengan cepat, kedua tali saliva mereka terputus.

"Kenapa Ciel? Kau tidak ingin melakukannya?" tanya Sebastian sembari mengusap jejak tali saliva yang ada pada sudut bibirnya.

"Aku kehabisan nafas bodoh! Jangan tiba-tiba menyerangku!" Ciel menjawab dengan nada sarkastik –seperti biasa.

Sebastian tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah, sesuai keinginanmu, my dear"

Sebastian dengan lembutnya kembali mencium Ciel. Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini Sebastian mencium Ciel dengan lembut. Sementara itu, tangan Sebastian dengan sigapnya melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Dan yang terlihat saat ini adalah tubuh atletis Sebastian yang sudah tidak memakai apa-apa, selain celana panjang yang ia kenakan.

Bibir Sebastian beralih ke leher jenjang Ciel, menelusuri leher Ciel. Sementara Ciel hanya mengerang pelan.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, kini leher putih Ciel sudah dipenuhi oleh kiss mark yang Sebastian berikan. Dan entah sejak kapan, kini kedua sejoli itu sudah tidak memakai sehelai kainpun pada tubuh mereka.

Sebastian bersiap dengan 'benda' miliknya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Apa kau yakin Ciel? Kau ingin aku merebut keprawananmu sebelum kita menikah?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada ragu.

"Iya! Cepatlah Sebastian!" Perintah Ciel, memejamkan matanya. Tidak ingin melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dengan sedikit ragu, Sebastian memasukkan 'benda' miliknya kedalam lubang kelamin Ciel yang masih sempit tersebut. Tentu saja, itu karena ini adalah kali pertama Ciel melakukan hubungan intim dengan seseorang.

"Bersiaplah, Ciel.. Mungkin ini akan sedikit sakit"

Sebastian mendorong tubuhnya, agar 'benda' miliknya masuk seutuhnya kedalam lubang Ciel.

"Aaaagggghhhh... S-sebastian….. s-sakit…." Ciel mengerang kesakitan, saat 'benda' milik Sebastian menerobos masuk seutuhnya kedalam lubang miliknya.

Dan setelah 'benda' milik Sebastian masuk seutuhnya kedalam lubang milik Ciel, tampak beberapa tetes darah keluar dari kemaluan Ciel.

Sebastian yang melihatnya pun hanya bisa merasa bersalah, karena telah merebut keprawanan Ciel. Dan ia tau, bahwa kali pertama melakukan hubungan intim akan terasa menyakitkan bagi Ciel.

"Maafkan aku, Ciel" ujar Sebastian dengan suara parau, melihat Ciel yang sedang menahan sakit pada kemaluannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sebastian pun mulai menggerakan 'benda' miliknya masuk keluar. Semakin lama, gerakan Sebastian semakin cepat.

Rasa sakit yang Ciel rasakan, berubah menjadi rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa dijelaskan lagi. Rasa yang belum pernah Ciel rasakan, kini ia dapat merasakannya. Apakah ini rasanya melakukan hubungan intim?

Sebastian menggerakan 'benda' miliknya semakin cepat, membuat Ciel semakin merasa nikmat karenanya.

"Aghh… S-sebastian… C-cepatlah…" Desah Ciel penuh kenikmatan.

Dan keluarlah cairan putih kental yang bernama sperma kedalam lubang Ciel.

"Cieelll…" Sebastian mengerang kenikmatan.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam dengan posisi mereka, perlahan-lahan Sebastian mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Ciel. Tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya merasakan sakit lebih dari ini.

Sementara itu Ciel memejamkan matanya. Wajahnya tampak begitu damai

Sepertinya ia tertidur karena kelelahan setelah melakukan hubungan sex dengan Sebastian?

Sebastian bangkit berdiri sembari membersihkan cairan sperma yang mengotori sprei, sembari menutupi tubuh telanjang Ciel yang sedang tertidur dengan selimut tebal. Setelah itu dengan tubuh yang masih tidak berbalut busana, Sebastian segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Cahaya pagi menyinari kamar apartemen Ciel melalui jendela besar, membuat sosok gadis berambut kelabu yang masih terbaring dengan dibalutkan selimut tebal mengerang.

Perlahan-lahan kedua manik sapphire Ciel terbuka dan sempat menyipit karena tidak terbiasa dengan cahaya sekitar.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, Ciel mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Ia langsung menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya yang tidak berbalut sehelai kain pun. Ciel masih bingung dengan kejadian semalam.

Apa benar kejadian kemarin malam itu mimpi?

Rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi. Tapi jika itu mimpi, kenapa dia bangun dalam keadaan telanjang?

Dan hal itu membuktikan bahwa kejadian kemarin itu nyata.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat jantung Ciel berdebar, mengingat apa yang kekasihnya lakukan kemarin. Sungguh, saat ini perasaan Ciel campur aduk. Antara bingung dan senang.

"Rupanya kau sudah bangun, my dear… Sepertinya kemarin kau terlalu kelelahan hingga tertidur?" suara baritone yang taka sing lagi menginterupsi pagi yang cerah ini. Dengan cepat Ciel menoleh kearah pemuda berambut raven, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sebastian.

"A-aku…"

"Aku sudah memasak sarapan untuk kita. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Apakah semalam aku terlalu kasar sehingga kau kelelahan dan tertidur pulas?" Tanya Sebastian dengan nada menggoda saat menanyakan pertanyaan terakhir. Membuat Ciel blushing dipagi yang cerah ini.

"Cepatlah ganti baju, nanti kau bisa masuk angin" ujar Sebastian perhatian. Ciel hanya diam ditempat, membuat Sebastian bingung dengan tingkah gadis itu. "Kau tunggu apa lagi?" tanya Sebastian menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"BAGAIMANA AKU BISA GANTI BAJU JIKA KAU ADA DISINI?!" Ciel berteriak dengan nada melengking, membuat telinga Sebastian tuli untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau masih malu ganti baju didepanku setelah kita melakukan 'itu' semalam?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyeringai, dan berhasil mendapat lemparan bantal dari Ciel.

"KELUAR!" bentak Ciel

.

Sebastian telah menyiapkan French toast untuk sarapan mereka hari ini. Menyiapkan sarapan adalah hal rutin yang selalu Sebastian lakukan setiap pagi.

Ciel –yang sudah memakai baju- dengan santainya memakan sarapan buatan Sebastian. Sementara Sebastian sibuk memperhatikan kekasihnya yang tampak biasa saja.

"Ciel" panggil Sebastian.

Ciel menautkan alisnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring, "Apa?"

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa, setelah kejadian ke_"

Kata-kata Sebastian terpotong oleh suara bel pintu apartemen yang berbunyi. Ciel langsung bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu apartemen.

Setelah membuka pintu, tampak sosok yang tidak asing lagi bagi Ciel.

Pemuda berbadan tegap dengan rambut raven dan kedua manik gold yang terbingkai kaca mata tersebut menatap Ciel dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, Claude?" tanya Ciel kepada pemuda bernama Claude tersebut.

"Aku datang untuk menjemputmu, karena hari ini kau mempunyai jadwal yang padat seperti biasanya" jawab sang pemuda tanpa sedikitpun perubahan ekspresi.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus menyelesaikan sarapanku dulu"

.

.

TBC

Tunggu chapter 2 selanjutnya.

Disini Ciel berumur 19 tahun, dan Sebastian 22 tahun. Sebenarnya disini Ciel adalah seorang penyanyi, tapi mungkin akan dibahas di chapter 2 nanti. Sementara Sebastian adalah pengusaha muda yang sukses, dan akan dibahas di chapter 2 nanti.

Silahkan review!


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Sebastian x fem Ciel

fem Alois x Claude (maybe?)

Rated: M

Warning: Typo(s), ooc(maybe?), Lemon lemonan, fem ciel

Kuroshitsuji belong Yana Toboso-sensei.

Happy reading

Don't like don't read

Sebastian tengah sibuk membolak-balik laporan yang berisi tentang hasil penjualan perusahaan milik orangtuanya yang sudah ia kelola semenjak setahun yang lalu. Setelah lulus kuliah pada umur 21 tahun, Sebastian langsung menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai direktur utama.

Selain memiliki paras wajah tampan, Sebastian juga memiliki tingkat kecerdasan sehingga ia cepat belajar sebagai direktur baru diperusahaan orangtuanya. Ia juga merpakan tipe pria idaman para gadis-gadis. Apalagi Sebastian sangat mudah bersosialisasi. Membuatnya semakin terkenal.

Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, Sebastian tampak lebih sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Walaupun biasanya dia juga murah senyum, tapi kali ini ia tersenyum SENDIRI.

Apa yang membuat Sebastian tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila?

Dan jawabannya adalah Ciel.

Semenjak Sebastian melakukan 'itu' dengan Ciel, mereka jadi lebih sering melakukannya. Sepertinya mereka ketaguhan untuk melakukan hubungan suami-istri tersebut.

Saat ini Sebastian tidak sabar untuk segera pulang, dan melakukan 'hubungan' tersebut bersama Ciel. Dan entah kenapa, melakukan hubungan 'itu' menjadi kebiasaan baru bagi keduanya.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Sebastian, saat ini Ciel menatap beberapa scenario film yang akan ia bintangi dengan tatapan jenuh. Sesekali ia menarik nafas panjang, karena lelah.

Tapi keinginannya untuk segera pulang dan bertemu dengan Sebastian, tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang sang raven pikirkan tadi.

"Cepatlah Ciel, sebentar lagi adalah giliranmu" panggil Claude dari kejauhan, sementara Ciel memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan managernya –Claude.

.

.

Sore telah tiba. Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu Ciel pun telah tiba, setelah sekian lama tadi ia harus menghadapi lembaran-lembaran scenario yang membuatnya jenuh. Dan akhirnya ia bisa pulang juga.

Mobil sedan hitam yang dikemudikan Claude, berhenti tepat didepan apartemen mewah yang Ciel tempati.

Yah sebenarnya Ciel awalnya memang tinggal sendirian, atau lebih tepatnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sebastian. Orang tua Ciel meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat, saat ia baru berumur 17 tahun. Dan semenjak saat itu, Ciel berhenti sekolah karena tidak ada yang membiayai sekolahnya lagi.

Dan ia akhirnya bertemu dengan Claude, managernya saat ini. Dengan modal keimutan wajahnya, Ciel berhasil menjadi model. Tidak butuh waktu lama, Ciel menjadi terkenal dan berhasil membintangi beberapa film. Ia pun dapat melajutkan sekolahnya yang sempat terputus selama satu tahun, dan ia sudah lulus dari sekolah menengah atas 3 bulan yang lalu.

Setelah berpacaran dengan Sebastian, Sebastian menemani Ciel di apartemennya. Walaupun direktur muda itu memiliki rumah mewah, tapi ia lebih memilih tinggal bersama Ciel. Lagipula kedua orangtua Sebastian berada diluar negri untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada disana

-back to the story-

Ciel keluar dari sedan hitam tersebut, lalu berjalan masuk kedalam apartemen.

Sesampainya didepan pintu kamar apartemennya, Ciel membuka pintu dan mendapati sosok Sebastian yang tengah menunggunya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, dear. Bagaimana dengan hari-harimu tadi? Apa Claude baik padamu?" cerocos Sebastian.

"Aku benar-benar lelah, Sebastian… Aku ingin segera mandi" ujar Ciel dengan nada malas.

Sebelum melangkah masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Sebastian mencegahnya dengan menggenggam tangan Ciel.

"Bolehkah aku memandikanmu?" tanya Sebastian tersenyum menggoda.

Ciel langsung menjitak kepala Sebastian, sementara sang raven meringis kesakitan. Sembari mengusap kepalanya yang habis dipukul oleh Ciel.

"Jangan harap, mesum!" bentak Ciel sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

Sebastian tersenyum menyeringai, seperti iblis.

"Walaupun begitu, kau yang memintaku melakukannya'kan, Ciel?"

.

Ciel masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan –masih- berbalut dengan handuk. Itu juga salahnya sendiri, lupa mengambil baju ganti. Dan ia terpaksa masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Sebastian, walaupun ia tau resikonya cukup besar.

Bisa saja, Sebastian berada didalam kamar dan langsung mencumbuinya. Tapi pikiran itu segera ia hilangkan, dan ia berharap Sebastian tidak ada dikamar saat ini.

Sepertinya nasib buruk mengikuti Ciel. Terbukti, saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan Sebastian, pemuda berambut raven itu tengah menunggunya dengan senyum misterius yang membuat Ciel ngeri melihatnya.

Dengan cepat, Sebastian langsung menutup pintu kamar, dan menguncinya.

Dan itu menjadi tanda, bahwa Sebastian akan melakukan 'sesuatu' dengan dirinya yang masih berbalut dengan handuk.

Ciel yang memiliki firasat buruk, segera melangkah mundur sampai akhirnya ia terpojok oleh dinding dibelakangnya. Sementara Sebastian terus mendekat, dan langsung mencium bibir ranum Ciel dengan lembut.

"mmpphhh…" desah Ciel ditengah ciuman mereka.

Walaupun awalnya ia menolak untuk mempersilahkan lidah Sebastian masuk kedalam mulutnya, tapi akhirnya pertahanan Ciel itu dapat ditembus oleh Sebastian dengan menggigit bibir Ciel.

Lidah keduanya pun saling bertautan, dengan kedua saliva yang menyatu.

Bibir Sebastian beralih dari bibir Ciel menuju leher jenjang Ciel. Sementara itu, tangan Sebastian tengah memeluk Ciel mengurangi jara diantara mereka.

Ciel hanya bisa pasrah dengan 'perlakuan' Sebastian setiap ia pulang dari kerjanya. Dan jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, dia juga menikmati hal ini walaupun ia selalu menyangkalnya.

"Aaahhhh…" Ciel mendesah geli, saat Sebastian menjilati leher jenjangnya.

Dan setelah itu Sebastian membaringkan Ciel ketempat tidur, setelah sebelumnya ia menggendong Ciel dengan gaya bridal style.

Sebastian membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya, dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh atletisnya.

"Se-…. Hmmmpphhh" kata-kata Ciel terputus, saat pemuda itu kembali menciumnya dengan ganas. Kedua lidah mereka saling bergulat, dengan saliva yang bercampur. Ciel membalas ciuman dengan tidak kalah ganasnya dengan Sebastian.

Walaupun awalnya ia tidak ingin melakukannya dengan Sebastian hari ini, tapi pertahanannya itu hancur karena kenikmatan duniawi yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Alhasil, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menikmatinya.

Setelah melepas ciuman yang cukup ganas tersebut, Sebastian segera membuka celananya dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya dibalik celana.

Seperti sebuah isyarat dari Sebastian, Ciel pun langsung melumat 'benda' milik Sebastian dengan bibir mungilnya. Dengan sedikit susah payah, Ciel memasukan kejantanan Sebastian –yang cukup besar- kedalam mulutnya yang kecil.

Dan setelah kejantanan Sebastian masuk sepenuhnya kedalam mulutnya, Ciel langsung menaik turunkan kepalanya. Membuat Sebastian mengerang kenikmatan.

Setelah mengeluarkan 'benda' Sebastian dari mulutnya, Ciel lalu mengambil posisi menungging.

Sebastian –tanpa bertanya lagi- langsung memasukan kejantanannya kedalam lubang kelamin Ciel yang sudah basah oleh cairan.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya yang cukup kesusahan memasukan 'benda' itu kedalam lubang milik Ciel, kali ini jauh lebih lancar dari pertama kali mereka melakukannya. Dan sepertinya Ciel sudah mulai terbiasa dengan bagaimana rasanya melakukan hubungan suami-istri seperti ini.

Sebastian menggerakan kejantanannya maju-mundur, dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Kedua manik Ciel terpejam, menahan rasa nikmat.

"Agghhhhh….." Ciel berteriak, saat cairan milik Sebastian keluar didalam lubang kemaluan miliknya.

Dan keduanya pun tertidur dalam keadaan telanjang hanya dengan berbalut oleh selimut tebal.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu kemudian.

Ciel tampak tidak bernapsu makan, pagi ini. Ia hanya memutar-mutar garpunya dengan wajah malas. Sementara itu, tingkah laku Ciel membuat Sebastian bingung.

"Kau tidak makan Ciel? Apa masakanku tidak enak?"

"Bukan" jawab Ciel singkat-padat-jelas.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau sakit?" kali ini Sebastian bertanya dengan nada khawatir. Maklum, siapa juga yang ingin pacarnya sakit?

"Aku hanya malas saja hari ini" jawab Ciel

Dan keheningan yang muncul diantara mereka pun harus terinterupsi oleh suara bel pintu yang berbunyi. Ciel langsung bangkit berdiri, dan membukakan pintu. Dan ia mendapati sosok manager dengan wajah yang selalu datar.

"Ciel, kau sudah siap? Hari ini kau akan mengikuti sesi pemotretan" ujar Claude dengan wajah datar.

Ciel hanya mendengus kesal. Tapi sebelum ia meninggalkan apartemen, ia sempat berpamitan pada kekasihnya yang masih sarapan itu.

"Aku berangkat dulu" ujar Ciel mengecup bibir Sebastian cepat, lalu pergi bersama sang manager keluar dari apartemen.

Sementara itu sang raven tersenyum menatap kepergian gadis yang ia cintai, dan melanjutkan sarapan yang sempat tertunda tersebut.

.

.

Ciel menghela nafas panjang, setelah pemotretannya selesai. Dan saat ini adalah waktu untuk beristirahat, sebelum pemotretan kembali dimulai.

Saat ini Ciel duduk ditemani oleh gadis bersurai blonde dengan kedua manik biru langit. Berbeda dengan Ciel yang tampak dingin, gadis itu justru tampak ramah dan ceria.

"Hey Ciel, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sebas?" tanya gadis bersurai blonde itu pada Ciel. "Apa kalian sudah melakukan hubungan yang lebih dari 'itu'?" tanya Alois dengan nada menggoda.

Pertanyaan Alois, sempat membuat Ciel terbatuk-batuk saat mendengarnya. Sementara senyuman lebar berkembang diwajah Alois, yang merupakan sahabat Ciel. "jadi kalian sudah melakukannya, ya?" Alois berkata dengan nada menggoda, membuat pipi Ciel ditumbuhi semburat merad muda yang membuatnya semakin manis.

"Bagaimana? Apa saja yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Alois dengan nada menggoda, membuat wajah Ciel berubah menjadi merah padam. "Hah~ Wajahmu merah loh Ciel" gadis berambut blonde itu semakin menggoda Ciel.

"Sudah cukup Alois! Jangan membahasnya!" Ciel membentak Alois tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh gadis bersurai blonde yang malah tertawa melihat tingkah Ciel.

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-mengejar antara Ciel dan Alois. Mereka terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan, dan tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang iris gold memandangi keduanya. Atau lebih tepatnya, pandangannya tertuju pada gadis berambut blonde.

Aksi kejar-kejaran antara Ciel dan Alois harus terinterupsi oleh suara deheman dari seorang pemuda berbadan tegap dengan iris gold yang sempat memperhatikan keduanya tadi.

Serentak, Alois berhenti berlari dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh arti. Dan kesempatan itu digunakan Ciel untuk menjitak kepala Alois, saat gadis bersurai blonde itu berhenti berlari.

"Heh Ciel, kau itu kenapa sih?" tanya Alois meringis karena mendapat jitakan dari Ciel.

Ciel membuang mukanya, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya dari Alois dan Claude yang masih berdiri mematung. "Kau itu yang salah! Jangan mencampuri urusan seseorang!" dengus Ciel kesal.

Alois kembali tersenyum lebar, membuat Claude menatap keduanya dengan penuhg tanya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya pemuda itu menatap penasaran pada kedua gadis tersebut.

"Itu, sebenarnya Ciel dan Sebastian_" kata-kata Alois harus dipotong, saat CIel langsung membekap mulut Alois.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Claude!" Ciel menatap Alois dengan tatapan tajam, lalu menatap Claude dengan wajah bertanya. "Ada apa? Apa pemotretannya akan dimulai?" tanya Ciel melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Alois.

"Pemotretan masih akan dimulai 15 menit lagi" jawab pemuda berambut raven tersebut.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Ciel melirik kearah Alois yang masih sibuk mengambil nafas.

"Aku ingin…"

"Aku tau, kalau begitu silahkan berbicara~" Dan entah sejak kapan Ciel terlihat ceria seperti Alois(?). Ia meninggalkan kedua sejoli tersebut, memberikan waktu berdua saja.

Setelah nafasnya cukup stabil, Alois mengangkat kepalanya menatap pemuda yang selama ini selalu terbayang dalam pikirannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Claude?

Sementara itu Claude menatap Alois –masih- dengan wajah datarnya. Alois hanya bisa pasrah, dan ia berpikir bahwa perasaannya selama ini dengan Claude tidak akan terbalaskan. Selain itu ia tau, Claude juga merupakan pemuda yang cukup populer dikalangan para gadis-gadis. Dan tidak mungkin Claude mencintainya.

"Kau ingin bicara apa, Claude?" Alois berusaha terlihat ceria, walaupun didalam hatinya ia ingin menangis. Mengetahui fakta bahwa Claude tidak akan membalas cintanya.

"Aku…" entah kenapa, lidah Claude terasa peluh.

"Aku?"

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, Alois" sambung Claude cepat, melawan debaran jantungnya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Alois, disertai dengan wajah yang ditumbuhi oleh semburat merah.

"Kau bercanda ya, Claude?" Alois tertawa garing, membuat pemuda dihadapannya menautkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apanya yang lucu? Kau anggap aku bercanda?" tanya Claude dengan –sedikit- nada sendu saat mengatakannya.

Alois langsung bungkam.

"Um, jadi kau serius? Atau kau ingin aku menjadi pacar sewaan seperti yang terjadi dengan artis-artis lain? Jika kau ingin aku menjadi pacar sewaanmu, aku menolaknya" ujar Alois cepat.

Claude menyipitkan matanya, menatap Alois dengan tatapan tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda, aku selalu serius, Alois. Kau tau itu'kan? Dan juga, apa maksudmu aku memintamu menjadi pacar sewaan'huh?" Claude bertanya dengan nada keberatan.

Sementara Alois langsung tersenyum cerah, mendengar perkataan Claude.

Dan Alois langsung menghambur kepelukan Claude, "Aku mau.. Aku mau menjadi pacarmu, Claude! Aku mencintaimu" ia berbisik

Sementara Claude mengusap rambut blonde Alois dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan ini menjadi pemandangan yang langkah dari seorang Claude Fautus yang selalu berwajah datar. Dan kini, ia bisa luluh oleh seorang gadis yang memiliki wajah cantik dengan surai blonde dan kedua manik biru langitnya.

"Terimakasih"

Dan pemandangan itu dihiasi dengan bibir Claude yang mendarat dibibir Alois, dan menciumnya lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

TBC

Silahkan tunggu chapter selanjutnya dari saya.

Endingnya memang sedikit geje, maaf kalo gitu.

Disini Alois sebenarnya adalah sahabat Ciel yang juga merupakan seorang artis. Sekian dulu dari saya

Silahkan review nya


	3. Chapter 3

Pairing: Sebastian x fem Ciel

fem Alois x Claude (maybe?)

Rated: M

Warning: Typo(s), ooc(maybe?), Lemon lemonan, fem ciel

Kuroshitsuji belong Yana Toboso-sensei.

Happy reading

Don't like don't read

Langit sudah gelap. Mobil sedan hitam yang dikemudikan Claude berhenti tepat didepan apartemen mewah milik Ciel –dan Sebastian. Berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya, sepertinya hari ini Ciel pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Itu karena jadwal pemotretan yang begitu padat, dan itu membuat badan Ciel terasa pegal.

Ciel menghela nafas panjang saat kakinya berhenti tepat didepan pintu kamar apartemennya. Ia tau, pasti Sebastian akan mencarinya. Karena ini pertama kalinya Ciel pulang sangat larut. Maklum saja, sekarang sudah setengah sebelas malam.

Dan dugaan Ciel itu benar.

Sebastian tampak tertidur disebuah sofa beludru berwarna merah marun.

Ciel berjalan sembari tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan didepan Sebastian. Dan senyum yang hanya untuk Sebastian seorang.

"Kau menungguku selarut ini…" Ciel bergumam lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Jari-jari porselennya mengusap helaian rambut raven milik Sebastian. Ciel lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mengecup bibir sang raven lembut.

Sebelum melepas kecupannya, Ciel tersentak saat Sebastian memberikan pergerakan secara tiba-tiba. Atau lebih tepatnya Sebastian memeluk Ciel erat, dengan iris crimson yang terbuka.

_Apa dia mempermainkanku dengan berpura-pura tidur?_

"Hei! Lepaskan aku Sebastian!" Ciel berteriak sambil berusaha melepas dekapan Sebastian. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, karena jelas tenaganya tidak akan mampu melawan tenaga Sebastian. "Kau ingin mempermainkanku dengan berpura-pura tidur?!" Ciel kembali berteriak, masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sebastian.

"Kau tadi menciumku'kan, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada menggoda.

"itu…" Ciel gelagapan, dan membuat seringai Sebastian semakin lebar. "Apa tidak boleh?" Ciel memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona pada wajahnya.

"Tentu saja boleh, my dear Ciel" Sebastian tersenyum jahil, sementara Ciel memutar bola matanya sebal. Sebastian lalu bangkit berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Kalau begitu sekarang kau mandi, aku tau jadwal mu benar-benar padat hari ini" ujar Sebastian tersenyum lembut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau kalau aku akan pulang selarut ini?" tanya CIel dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Sebastian tersenyum simpul, lalu menjawab "Tadi aku menelepon menagermu saat jam makan malam. Aku khawatir, mangkanya aku menelepon dia dan katanya kau akan lembur hari ini" jelas Sebastian panhang kali lebar kali tinggi (?) dan jadilah rumus volume balok(?)

Ciel mengangguk paham, lalu segera pergi kekamar mandi. Dan jangan ditanya lagi, kalo Ciel mau mandi.

Dan setelah mandi, Ciel pun akhirnya kembali kekamarnya –dengan Sebastian- dan sudah berpakaian lengkap. Maksud saya, ia sudah memakai piyama, dan bersiap untuk tidur.

Sebenarnya sih Ciel masih lupa untuk membawa baju ganti sebelum mandi, tapi karena ada Sebastian yang baik hari dan tidak sombong (?) yang membawakan piyama biru muda untuk sang kekasih tercinta.

Berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya yang mereka lewati dengan melakukan hubungan intim, hari ini Sebastian tidak melakukannya.

Ia tau kalau Ciel pastilah lelah setelah menyelesaikan jadwal-jadwal nya yang padat. Dan ia tidak mau membuat Ciel semakin lelah dengan melakukan hubungan 'itu'.

-back to the story-

Ciel langsung tertidur pulas, dengan disampingnya ditemani oleh sang kekasih.

Sementara itu, Sebastian –entah kenapa- ia belum tidur juga. Apa mungkin dia mau meronda? Oke, pertanyaan itu geje banget.

Saat ini Sebastian sedang mengamati setiap pahatan wajah Ciel yang bagaikan malaikat tanpa dosa. Begitu polos dan cantik. Ia menatap sendu pada gadis berambut kelabu yang sedang tertidur pulas didalam pelukannya tersebut.

_Maaf, Ciel_

Sebastian membatin, sementara Ciel masih dengan nikmatnya berada didalam dunia sana (?)

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Ciel bangun cukup kesiangan hari ini. Maklum, kemarin bukannya Ciel baru sampe rumah jam setengah sebelas malem? Lagipula hari ini ia diliburkan oleh sang manager.

Alasannya sih, karena Ciel kemarin bekerja terlalu keras jadinya ia hari ini diliburkan. Tapi dibalik alasan itu, tersimpan alasan lain dari sang manager berkaca mata itu. Hari ini sebenarnya Claude mengajak Alois kencan, setelah mereka jadian kemarin.

Dan Ciel sebenarnya tau hal itu, tapi dia justru bersyukur karena ia tidak perlu repot-repot bekerja lagi. Lagi pula bukannya tambah enak kalo libur? Dia bisa bersantai-santai ria diapartemennya'kan?

Masih dengan balutan piyama biru mudanya, Ciel keluar dari kamar.

Diatas meja makan sudah tersedia sarapan untuk Ciel, sementara orangnya sendiri sedang membaca koran diruang tamu bergaya minimalis nan mewah tersebut. Menyadari sang pujaan hati telah bangun, Sebastian langsung memberikan senyum termanis yang pernah ia keluarkan.

Bukan senyum pertama yang ia tunjukan pada Ciel sih, tapi hanya Ciel yang mendapatkan senyuman itu.

"Kau sudah bangun Ciel? Rupanya kau bangun lebih siang yah, dan aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu dimeja" ujar Sebastian membereskan koran ditangannya. "Aku tidak bisa menemanimu sarapan, karena tadi aku sudah sarapan. Tidak apa'kan, dear?"

"Tidak apa-apa"

Ciel melangkah menuju meja makan, dan duduk disalah satu kursi tersebut. Ia langsung memakan sarapan yang dibuat Sebastian, sementara Sebastian sendiri melanjutkan aktifitas membaca koran dipagi harinya.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Ciel langsung duduk di sofa –disamping Sebastian.

"Kau tidak bekerja hari ini, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"Hari ini aku libur. Katanya kemarin aku bekerja terlalu keras, jadinya aku harus istirahat. Atau bisa dibilang, Claude sedang kencan dengan pacar barunya" jelas Ciel dengan nada geli.

Sebastian memasang ekspresi bertanya, "Siapa? Aku tidak pernah mendengar kalau dia sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sebastian dengan wajah bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Yah, dia sih baru jadian kemarin. Dan yang ditembak itu Alois" jawab Ciel santai, sementara Sebastian ber-ohh saja.

"Wah Ciel~ Kau juga tidak ingin kencan seperti mereka?" tanya Sebastian dengan nada menggoda.

(Saya lupa bilang, hari ini Sebastian tidak kerja soalnya hari ini hari minggu)

"Sebenarnya kita juga sudah lama tidak kencan, tapi jika ketahuan sama media gimana?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah ragu-ragu.

Sebastian tampak berpikir, lalu dengan santainya menjawab "Kita'kan sudah pacaran 2 tahun, kenapa tidak disebarkan aja kalo kita emang sudah pacaran?" pertanyaan Sebastian itu berhasil membuat pemuda berambut raven mendapat jitakan dari gadis yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau gila?! AKu tidak mau!" seru Ciel membuang mukanya, semakin terlihat imut. Dan itu membuat keinginan Sebastian untuk menggoda Ciel muncul.

"Kau tidak ingin mengakuiku sebagai pacarmu ya, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian dengan gaya dramatis yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukan begitu!" tukas Ciel cepat, dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. "Aku masih belum bisa mengatakan pada semua orang kalau kita pacaran. Lagipula, jika sampai itu terjadi, berita ini bisa tersebar keseluruh dunia dan orang tuamu akan mengetahui hal tersebut. Aku bahkan belum kau kenalkan pada mereka" sambung Ciel panjang lebar.

Sebastian diam sejenak. Ia berpikir bahwa perkataan Ciel benar.

Jika orang tuanya tau, mereka pasti akan terkejut. Karena memang Sebastian sendiri belum cerita mengenai Ciel, sebagai pacarnya.

Hening.

Sebastian berubah menjadi murung.

Entah kenapa suasana menjadi canggung. Tidak seperti biasanya, dan suasana ini membuat Ciel risih sampai akhirnya dia berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan baru.

"Tumben kamu gak menggoda aku kaya kemarin-kemarinnya?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah polos. Sebastian menoleh cepat, lalu tersenyum.

"Kau rupanya suka aku goda, eh?" Sebastian terkekeh melihat wajah Ciel yang imut-imut.

"Gak kok" Ciel membuang muka, menyembunyikan semburat merah pada wajahnya. "Kau hanya terlihat tidak seperi biasanya, itu saja. Apa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" tanya Ciel menoleh kearah Sebastian.

Dari raut wajah Ciel, kali ini gadis itu benar-benar serius dan penasaran. Dan Sebastian menyadari hal itu.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu, My sweetheart" Sebastian mengecup bibir Ciel, dan membuat gadis berambut kelabu itu merona.

"Dasar mesum! Jangan menciumku semba… hmmmmpphhh"

Sebastian mencium Ciel lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih lama, dan kedua lidah itupun saling bertautan. Walaupun awalnya Ciel tidak terima dengan 'serangan' tiba-tiba dari Sebastian, ia akhirnya menikmati ciuman yang sudah berulang kali mereka lakukan. Tapi tetap saja, itu membuat jantung keduanya berdebar-debar. Layaknya mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"Ciel, aku mencintaimu…" iris crimson Sebastian menatap sapphire Ciel dalam-dalam. Kedua tangan Sebastian memegang kedua pipi Ciel, terlihat bahwa saat ini Sebastian sedang serius. "Berjanjilah padaku, apapun yang terjadi nantinya… Kau akan tetap mencintaiku, dan akupun akan seperti itu"

Ciel tersentak dengan perkataan Sebastian yang terlihat serius. Karena memang Sebastian jarang berkata serius seperti ini, dan lebih banyak menggoda Ciel.

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, Sebastian?" dari nada bicara Ciel, Sebastian tau bahwa gadis yang selama ini ia cintai sedang bingung sekaligus sedih.

"Aku takut, jika aku tidak bisa menemanimu di apartemen ini lagi" jawab Sebastian dengan nada sendu. "Tapi aku berjanji akan selalu mencintaimu, Ciel. Dan aku pasti akan menghubungimu" Sebastian memberikan kelingkingnya sebagai tanda perjanjian mereka.

"iya, aku berjanji" Ciel tersenyum miris sambil melingkarkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Sebastian

.

.

Dan pada malamnya…

"Aghhh…" Ciel mengerang, saat Sebastian memasukan 'benda' miliknya kedalam lubang intim Ciel.

Dan seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, mereka pun melakukan hubungan intim kembali.

"Tahanlah, Ciel…." Sebastian mendesah kenikmatan.

Sebastian memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, membiarkan kejantanannya menerobos lubang sempit Ciel, seirama dengan erangan kenikmatan keduanya.

Dan Sebastian terus melakukan aktifitasnya semakin lama semakin cepat, sampai akhirnya keluarlah cairan putih kental yang keluar didalam lubang Ciel. Menandakan bahwa sang raven berada pada puncak kenikmatan duniawi.

Secara perlahan-lahan, Sebastian mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari kemaluan Ciel.

Ciel langsung tertidur pulas, seperti kebiasannya yang selalu tertidur setelah Sebastian melakukan hubungan intim tersebut. Sementara Sebastian memeluk Ciel kedalam dekapannya yang masih tidak memakai sehelai benang pun, dan menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia ikut tertidur.

"Mungkin ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya untuk kita…"

.

.

.

TBC

Gomen kalo disini adegan rated M nya sedikit banget-_-

Dan mungkin untuk sekedar info, di chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan sangat sedikit adegan reated M nya atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali. Author sendiri juga tidak tau, dan itu masih menjadi misteri.

Terimkasih buat yang sudah review^^

Silahkan review


	4. Chapter 4

Pairing: Sebastian x fem Ciel

fem Alois x Claude (maybe?)

Rated: M

Warning: Typo(s), ooc(maybe?), Lemon lemonan, fem ciel

Kuroshitsuji belong Yana Toboso-sensei.

Happy reading

Don't like don't read

Pagi hari telah tiba setelah kejadian semalam.

Ciel masih terlelap dialam bawah sadarnya.

Suara bel pintu apartemen yang berdering, menginterupsi kedamaian dipagi yang cerah ini. Perlahan-lahan Ciel membuka matanya, dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Masih mencerna apa yang terjadi saat ini, sampai akhirnya…

Suara bel itu kembali berbunyi, membuat Ciel sadar akan sesuatu.

"JAM BERAPA SEKARANG?!" ia berteriak sembari melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 11 siang.

Dan tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Ciel langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kekamar mandi. Ia hanya mencuci muka, dan menyempatkan diri untuk menggosok gigi sebelum ia keluar dan menemui siapa yang menjadi tamu dipagi hari, maksud saya disiang bolong ini.

Ia langsung membuka pintu, dan benar dugaan Ciel bahwa tamu yang berkunjung itu adalah Claude. Atau lebih tepatnya, Claude menjemput Ciel untuk bekerja seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah Ciel, kau siap?" pertanyaan yang selalu ditanyakan Claude setiap harinya saat menjemput Ciel.

"Tunggu sebentar Claude, aku akan berpamitan pada Sebastian" dan Ciel kembali masuk, meninggalkan Claude yang masih berdiri didepan pintu.

Ciel mencari-cari Sebastian, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan sang raven. Ciel jadi bingung, kemanakah raven itu pergi?

Ciel mulai merasa khawatir, saat ia tidak kunjung menemukan sosok yang paling ia cintai itu. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada sarapan yang sudah siap dimeja makan, tempat sang raven biasanya duduk disana.

Ia tersenyum cerah, saat ia mendapat sepucuk surat dari sang raven. Setidaknya mungkin Sebastian harus menghadiri meeting pagi, dan tidak mungkin baginya untuk membangunkan Ciel. Setidaknya itu adalah dugaan awal Ciel, sebelum akhirnya dia membuka isi surat tersebut.

_Apa kau sudah bangun my sweetheart?_

_Jika kau membacanya, aku yakin kau pasti mencari-cariku_

_Maafkan aku, aku sudah meninggalkanmu, my dear_

_Tapi percayalah, aku tetap dan akan selalu mencintaimu seperti janji kita semalam_

_Apa kau sudah sarapan? Aku sudah membuatkannya dimeja makan dan aku harap kau tidak bangun kesiangan_

_Jangan bekerja terlalu keras_

_Aku mungkin tidak akan pulang, dan besok tidak akan ada yang membuat sarapan lagi_

_Hari ini aku akan kembali dan tinggal di manison ku,_

_Jadi jagalah dirimu baik-baik, my dear._

Lutut Ciel terasa meleleh, setelah membaca isi surat dari Sebastian. Ia jatuh tertunduk dengan air mata yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

Ia menangis dalam diam.

Rasa sesak memenuhi dadanya.

_Kenapa kau kembali ke manison mu begitu cepat, Sebastian? Bahkan kau belum sempat mengucapkan selamat tinggal, dan kini kau pergi meninggalkanku_

Ciel menangis cukup lama. Ia bahkan tidak memperhatikan jam berapa sekarang. Bukankah ia harus berangkat untuk bekerja? Bahkan ia sudah dijemput.

Lama menunggu, Claude mulai khawatir dengan Ciel. Sampai akhirnya pemuda dengan iris gold dan merupakan pacar dari Alois, sahabat Ciel, akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam apartemen Ciel yang masih terbuka untuk mencari Ciel.

Ia sempat kualahan mencari-cari Ciel, sampai akhirnya langkahnya berhenti. Mendapati sosok yang dicari sedang terduduk dilantai dengan kepala yang menunduk dan,… menangis?

Claude segera menghampiri Ciel, dan segera bertanya apa yang terjadi.

"Ciel, kenapa kau menangis? Dimana Sebastian?" tanya Claude dengan wajah –sedikit- khawatir melihat Ciel yang biasanya dingin dan cuek, kini ia melihat Ciel yang sedang menangis.

"Claude…" panggil Ciel diantara suara isakannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Claude, perhatian. Selayaknya seorang kakak kepada adiknya.

"Aku… aku minta batalkan semua pemotretan hari ini. Aku ingin cuti sementara" ujar Ciel dengan suara parau.

"Baiklah, tapi dimana Sebastian? Apa kau sakit? Dia pasti akan meanyakan ini padaku"

"Tidak usah Claude. Dia tidak perlu mengetahuinya" sela Ciel sebelum Claude mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam kantong celananya untuk menelepon Sebastian.

"Tapi Ciel…"

"Tidak! Aku tidak ingin dia semakin cemas" sela Ciel sebelum Claude melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Claude mengangguk, "Kau ingin aku merawatmu untuk sementara? Atau aku harus menelpon Alois untuk menemanimu?" tawar Claude.

Ciel menggeleng lemah, lalu akhirnya ia bisa mendongak menatap managernya. Ciel menunjukan senyum palsunya, "Tidak usah, aku mungkin akan lebih baik untuk sendirian"

Setelah itu Claude sempat membantu Ciel menuju kekamarnya, dan akhirnya manager itu meninggalkan Ciel diapartemennya sendiran.

Ya, sendirian…

Benar-benar sendirian. Seperti sebelum ia bertemu dengan Sebastian.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berusia sekitar berkepala empat sedang duduk disebuah sofa beludru berwarna hitam, pada sebuah ruang tamu bergaya classic. Pria itu tampak tampan, walaupun umurnya sudah menginjak kepala empat dengan rambut hitam raven dan iris crimson. Sementara disampingnya tampak seorang wanita paruh baya yang lebih muda beberapa tahun, dengan rambut hitam raven dan kedua iris biru langit.

Disebrang sofa mereka, terdapat sofa untuk satu orang yang diduduki oleh Sebastian. Wajahnya tampak serius.

"Kenapa kalian tiba-tiba datang seperti ini?" tanya Sebastian memulai pembicaraan.

"Kami ingin berkunjung, da nada satu hal yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu" jawab wanita paruh baya tersebut. Ia adalah Marry Michaelis, ibu Sebastian. Sementara pria paruh baya tersebut adalah Albert Michaelis, ayah Sebastian sekaligus suami dari Marry.

"Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sebastian tenang.

"Kami ingin menjodohkanmu dengan putri dari pemilik Anafeloz Company" jelas Albert tegas.

Mendengar perkataan ayahnya, Sebastian langsung mendongak. Ia tersentak dengan pernyataan ayahnya. "Apa? Kalian ingin menjodohkanku?"

"Benar, kami berpikir kau harus segera mendapatkan pasangan. Selain itu, bukankah kau memang dekat dengan Hannah?" tanya Marry dengan nada lembut, layaknya seorang ibu.

"Tapi, aku dan Hannah hanyalah teman. Aku…"

"Kau harus tetap menjalani perjodohan ini, Sebastian!" sela Albert dengan nada memerintah, membuat Sebastian bungkam. Ia tidak berani melawan kehendak ayahnya.

"Aku akan memikirkannya lagi, tolong beri aku waktu" ujar Sebastian bangkit berdiri, lalu ia berlalu menuju lantai atas kekamarnya. Tanpa mempedulikan pasangan Michaelis yang masih duduk diruang tamu.

.

.

Semenjak ia menerima surat dari Sebastian tadi pagi, Ciel terus saja menangis dan mengurung dirinya didalam kamar.

Hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi Ciel tidak kunjung berhenti menangis dan keluar dari kamarnya.

**Ciel POV**

_Harusnya sejak awal aku tau, bahwa ini akan terjadi. _

_Sebastian sangat sibuk, tapi ia tetap menjagaku dan demi itu ia tinggal disini. _

_Oh tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukannya. Sehari tanpanya rasanya seperti sudah bertahun-tahun. Aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya, dan menjitak kepalanya yang menyebalkan itu. _

_Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini, Sebastian?_

_Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini?_

_Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku untuk mengucapkan perpisahan? Kau itu menyebalkan, Sebastian! _

_Ingin rasanya aku memakinya saat ini. Disaat yang sama, aku merasa sesak pada dadaku. Sejujurnya saja, aku sangat merindukannya. Ia memang menyebalkan, tapi aku mencintainya. _

_Dan aku mendapat sebuah ide. _

_Aku segera meraih ponselku yang tergeletak begitu saja diranjangku, dan segera kuketikan pesan untuknya. _

_Mungkin saja ia memang sibuk, sehingga ia tidak dapat memberikan salam padaku. Tapi mungkin ia bisa membalasnya nanti, setelah pekerjaannya selesai mungkin. _

**End Ciel POV**

.

.

.

Saat ini Sebastian sedang berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Kedua manik crimsonnya menengadah kelangit-langit kamarnya.

Rasanya berbeda

Entah kenapa, ia tidak nyaman disini.

Walaupun ini adalah rumahnya, tapi sama sekali tidak serasa dirumah.

_Ciel, aku merindukanmu…_

Sebastian memejamkan matanya, dan dapat terbayang bagaimana wajah Ciel dipikirannya. Rasanya baru saja pagi ini ia kembali kerumahnya, tapi rasanya ia sangat rindu dengan gadis berambut kelabu tersebut. Rasanya seperti tidak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun.

Sebastian tersenyum pahit, mengingat kenyataan dimana ia akan dijodohkan dengan wanita lain. Wanita yang sama sekali tidak Sebastian cintai.

Satu-satunya wanita yang Sebastian cintai hanyalah Ciel.

Dan sebuah suara yang berasal dari ponsel Sebastian memecah keheningan. Sebastian langsung meraih ponselnya, dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Iris crimsonnya membulat, saat ia mengetahui siapa yang mengirimnya.

**From: Ciel**

**To: Sebastian**

**Sebastian, kau sedang apa? Apa kau sibuk? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pergi tanpa berpamitan dulu? Dasar bodoh!  
Kau ingin meninggalkanku begitu saja'huh? Jangan lupa dengan janjimu!**

Sebastian tersenyum

Hanya pesan dari Ciel yang dapat membuatnya tersenyum.

_Disaat seperti ini, Ciel tetap saja imut. Aku jadi merindukan omelannya…_

Sebastian mengetik sebuah pesan sebagai jawaban untuk Ciel.

.

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari ponsel Ciel menginterupsi keheningan kamar apartemennya. Ciel langsung meraih ponselnya, berharap yang pesan tersebut dari Sebastian.

Ciel langsung tersenyum, saat dugaannya benar. Sebastian menjawabnya.

**From: Sebastian**

**To: Ciel**

**Aku sedang memikirkan wajah imutmu itu, sweetheart~  
Maaf aku tadi tidak sempat berpamitan. Aku melihatmu tidur terlalu pulas, dan aku tidak ingin menganggu tidurmu. Aku juga tidak akan lupa dengan janjiku. **

**Jadi, kau merindukanku ya, Sweetheart?**

Ciel mendengus, membaca pesan terakhir dari Sebastian.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" gumamnya tersenyum miris.

.

**From: Ciel**

**To: Sebastian**

**Tentu saja bodoh! Aku merindukanmu!  
Kapan kau akan kesini? Setidaknya kau tidak bisa berkunjung? Tapi aku tidak akan memaksa, aku tau kau itu sibuk.**

Setelah mengirim balasan untuk Sebastian, Ciel merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur.

Beberapa menit kemudian

Masih tidak ada jawaban dari Sebastian.

Ciel mulai merasa resah. Ia ingin, sangat ingin Sebastian menjawab pesannya. Tapi kenapa sampai saat ini tidak ada jawaban satupun?

Sampai akhirnya ponselnya berdeing. Kali ini ia mendapatkan panggilan masuk, dan dengan malas Ciel mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" Ciel tidak sempat melihat nomor telepon sang pemilik. Ia sendiri juga tidak tau siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Kau sudah melupakanku, sweetheart?"

Suara itu begitu familiar. Suara yang saat ini benar-benar dirindukan oleh Ciel. Rasanya begitu lega, saat Sebastian menelponnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak berpamitan dulu?! Kau tau, tadi aku mencari-carimu kemana-mana!" Bentak Ciel, namun suaranya terlihat bergetar. Sangat jelas, bahwa Ciel sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Kau jahat!" Ciel tidak kuat lagi membendung tangisannya. Dan terdengar jelas oleh Sebastian, bahwa gadis itu sedang menangis.

"Ciel… Aku juga merindukanmu, bahkan aku sangat merindukanmu…"

"Tapi kenapa… Kenapa kau meninggalkanku tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan dulu?" Air mata kini mengalir deras menuruni wajah porselennya.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang Ciel, tapi aku berjanji akan menceritakannya"

Dan dari ujung sana, Marry Michaelis tampak menghampiri putra semata wayangnya yang sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Kau sedang menelpon siapa, dear?" tanya Marry perhatian.

Sebastian tersentak, dan langsung menutup sambungannya. Ia tidak ingin ibunya mengetahui tentang hubungannya dengan Ciel. Sebenarnya awalnya memang Sebastian ingin menceritakannya, tapi ia tidak yakin setelah mendengar paksaan dari ayahnya.

"Bukan siapa-siapa" jawab Sebastian datar.

"Sebastian, kami tidak bermaksud memaksamu untuk ikut dalam perjodohan ini tapi… Ayahmu dan aku berharap kau mendapatkan gadis yang pantas, dan dia berasal dari keluarga baik-baik" ujar Marry perhatian.

"Aku tidak ingin ikut perjodohan ini sejak awalnya" Sebastian akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kami tau itu, dear. Kau pasti merasa belum cukup umur untuk hal semacam itu'kan?"

"bukan"

"Lalu apa?"

"sebenarnya… Sebenarnya aku sudah mempunyai pacar"

Perkataan Sebastian membuat Marry tersentak. "Tapi dear, kau tidak pernah menceritakannya pada kami?" tanya Marry masih shock.

"Kami baru menjalin hubungan 2 tahun terakhir, dan aku tidak bisa menceritakannya pada ayah dan ibu karena kalian masih berada diluar negri saat itu" jelas Sebastian, sementara Marry mulai mengangguk mengerti. "Dan karena itu… aku mohon agar ayah dan ibu tidak menjodohkanku. Aku tidak ingin melukai perasannya"

"Aku bisa mengerti, tapi aku tidak yakin dengan pendapat ayahmu. Kau tau'kan? Ayahmu itu keras kepala"

"Aku tau, dan itu alasan kenapa aku meminta ibu yang membujuknya" jawab Sebastian kalem.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba"

.

.

Ciel menghela nafas panjang, setelah sambungan telepon dari Sebastian terputus.

"Apa dia ingin mempermainkanku?!" gumam Ciel lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Sendirian di apartemen seperti ini membuat Ciel merasa kesepian. Karena biasanya Sebastian lah yang selalu menggodanya disaat-saat seperti ini.

Dan saat ini ia telah pergi.

Tiba-tiba perut Ciel terasa mual.

Dengan segera Ciel berlari menuju kamar mandi, dan membuang sebagian isi perutnya didalam toilet. (alias muntah-_-)

Apa yang terjadi pada Ciel?

.

TBC

Chapter 4 udah Update!

Saya lagi SKS, maklum besok libur jadi saya punya waktu banyak.

Segini dulu, tunggu chapter selanjutnya.

Silahkan review


End file.
